My Immortal Beloved
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Seorang gadis yang memiliki masa lalu kelam. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rahasia besar. Ditambah dengan banyaknya masalah yang juga ikut menghubungkan mereka; perampasan kebebasan, cinta terlarang, takdir yang mengikat, reinkarnasi, hubungan cinta yang rumit, iri hati, dan kekuatan supernatural. RnR please.


"Di mana dia!?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat berteriak frustasi. Di depannya berjejer beberapa orang berbaju hitam.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi Nona Hinata berhasil melarikan diri." jawab salah satu orang berbaju hitam tersebut.

"Dengan kalungnya?" suara dingin terdengar dari belakang pemuda berambut coklat. Suara langkah kaki orang itu bergema di lantai kayu.

"Paman..." pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik dan melangkah mundur dengan setengah membungkuk.

"Nona Hinata membawa kalungnya, Tuan Hiashi." jawab salah satu orang berbaju hitam.

"Cari dia," ucap Hiashi masih denan nada dinginnya, ia mengenakan _hakama_ berwarna hitam. "Dalam cuaca seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa pergi jauh." Hiashi melirik sekilas ke luar jendela, butiran-butiran salju mulai turun seperti kemarin.

Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan bergaya tradisional tersebut. Hiashi berbalik, menuju koridor tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Tapi, paman, bisa saja Hinata naik kereta dan pergi ke luar kota." ucap pemuda berambut coklat yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya menengok ke belakang. "Anak itu meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar. Ia tak akan pergi jauh. Sebaiknya kau tenang saja, Neji." pria itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Tapi pemuda bernama Neji itu tidak bisa tenang, perasaan kesal masih meluap di dadanya. Namun, setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, ia lebih merasa khawatir daripada kesal.

"Hinata, kapankah kau sadar bahwa dirimu itu penting? Kau itu mempunyai tanggung jawab besar, untuk mengubah keadaan ini." bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan mengikuti Hiashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Immortal Beloved**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Mystery, Romance, Drama, Fantasy

**Pair **: SasuHina, NaruHina, _slight_ NejiHina

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis dengan kulit sepucat salju berjalan terseok-seok di suatu gang di sudut kota yang sepi. Orang-orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di depan perapian dalam cuaca seperti ini.

Gadis itu terus berjalan, sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Mantel yang ia gunakan tidak cukup untuk melindunginya dari suhu dingin.

Sampai akhirnya gadis berambut indigo itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gang. Kakinya yang sudah mati rasa tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Ia merosot dan terduduk di jalanan, di atas tumpukan salju.

"Ti-tidak... A-aku harus per-pergi..." ia berucap lirih pada dirinya sendiri, napas yang dikeluarkannya berubah menjadi putih. Gadis itu berusaha berdiri, tapi tidak bisa.

Ia mengangkat tangannya tepat ke depan bibirnya yang telah membiru. Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Satu tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan batu _ruby_ sebagai bandulnya. Gadis itu menggenggam erat kalung tersebut dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"A-aku harus me-melenyapkan benda i-ini..." suaranya terdengar semakin lirih. Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi buram, kalung itu meluncur jatuh dari tangannya.

Angin dingin tanpa belas kasihan menerpa tubuh lemah gadis itu. Ia sudah hampir tidak bisa merasakantangannya lagi. Napasnya perlahan-lahan memberat. Kematian sudah di depan mata.

Satu pikiran melintas di kepala gadis itu; Mungkin ia bisa bebas sekarang, meski dengan jalan lain yang lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Butiran-butiran salju turun lebih banyak dari langit, yang nantinya akan bertumpuk di jalanan, akan terus di sana sampai musim semi tiba. Tapi itu masih lama.

Terlihat seorang pemuda, berjalan menyusuri trotoar sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Langkahnya semakin cepat, sejak ia merasakan aura yang membuat batinnya bergemuruh. Ia merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang sudah sangat lama ia rasakan lagi.

Pemuda itu mendadak berbelok ke suatu gang kecil. Angin menerpa wajahnya, dan membuat mantelnya dan syalnya berkibar-kibar. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak membutuhkan keduanya, itu hanya kamuflase.

Ia melihatnya, sesosok gadis yang terkulai lemas di sisi gang. Aura kegelapan yang ia rasakan tadi bersumber dari gadis itu. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan memandanginya. Matanya terpejam, dan kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya tampak seperti orang mati.

Tapi pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tahu kalau gadis itu masih hidup. Ia bisa melihat jiwanya.

Kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari gadis itu, masih merasa bimbang untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Aura kegelapan dari jiwa gadis itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Tak disangka, kelopak mata gadis itu bergetar dan kemudian terbuka, iris _amethyst_ itu menatap iris _onyx_.

"Si-siapa kau?" pemuda itu agak miris mendengar betapa lemah suaranya. Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini, jiwanya yang lezat akan lenyap. Dan pemuda itu tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Pemuda itu maju selangkah dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kemarilah, _hime_."

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

'Siapa dia?' kusipitkan mataku untuk melihat pemuda di depanku lebih jelas. Aku mengamatinya selama beberapa detik, dan ia masih tetap mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Yang jelas aku tidak kenal dengan pemuda ini.

Lalu sejurus kemudian aku tersenyum. Bukan respon yang masuk akal sebenarnya, mungkin karena udara dingin telah mengacaukan pikiranku.

"Kau ini... pasti Dewa Kematian kan?"

**End of Hinata POV**

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis itu, untuk sesaat aku merasa identitas asliku terbongkar sudah. Aku menarik uluran tanganku balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, _hime_?"

Alis gadis itu berkerut saat menjawab. "Aku sekarat. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati kan? Ataukah aku memang sudah mati? Untuk itu kau kemari, untuk mengambil jiwaku..."

Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirku tanpa bisa dicegah. "Dan kenapa kau menganggap dirimu sudah mati?" tanyaku.

"A-aku tidak bisa mengerakkan tubuhku... Dan di sini rasanya sakit," ia menunjuk dada kirinya. "A-aku memang punya penyakit. Hidupku tidak lama. Apa bedanya jika aku mati sekarang?"

Seringaiku semakin lebar, ini benar-benar jarang terjadi. Seorang mangsa lemah, dengan jiwa lezat, dan rela untuk menghadapi kematian. Tak akan kusia-siakan hal ini.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _hime_. Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" setelah menanyakan hal itu, kulihat matanya mendelik marah.

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu!" aku tersenyum geli melihat caranya marah, ia berupaya untuk tidak menumpahkan segala kekesalannya padaku dengan meledak-ledak. "Ce-cepat ambil jiwaku! Hentikan rasa sakit ini!"

"Baiklah, kalau itu bisa membantumu, _hime_." aku kembali mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dan ia menyambutku dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Aku segera menariknya berdiri.

"Sebelum itu, siapa namamu, _hime_?" tanyaku. Ia berdiri merapat padaku, dan aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang dingin, lebih dingin daripadaku.

"Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan kulihat matanya menatap intens padaku, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan memakan jiwanya.

"HINATA!"

Aku langsung menengok ke sumber suara, aura gadis ini membuat aura jiwa lain tersamarkan, aku hampir tidak menyadari ada orang lain di ujung gang.

Orang itu berlari mendekati kami berdua, dan-entah kenapa-Hinata beringsut dan bersembunyi di belakangku dengan wajah cemas.

Saat orang itu sudah dekat dengan kami, mataku terbelalak. Seperti masa lalu yang berulang. Dengan nada tidak percaya bercampur marah, aku berseru. "Namikaze!?"

**End of Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Siapa dia? Kau... kau pucat sekali!" pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu lebih mendekat dengan waut wajah khawatir.

Namun Sasuke melakukan sebuah gerakan yang seolah melindungi Hinata, hal itu membuat pemuda pirang itu menyernyit dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mengenalku? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya, pemuda itu memang mirip orang yang dikenalnya, tapi itu bukan. Dan ia yakin bahwa Namikaze yang ia kenal sudah mati. Ia sangat yakin. Karena ia yang membunuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku salah." ucap Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyingkir ke samping, sehingga Hinata berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Namun Hinata hanya menunduk menatap salju di bawah kakinya dengan tatapan kosong. Akal sehatnya mulai bekerja. Dan ia bingung pada dirinya kenapa berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada orang yang tak dikenalnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bingung lagi, orang itu menyesuaikan dirinya dengan perkatannya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata, ia menoleh pada Sasuke. Kini ia lebih merasa takut daripada bingung. Kalau Naruto-pemuda pirang itu-tidak berada di situ, apakah Sasuke akan tetap membunuhnya?

"Ayo, Hinata." sambil menatap Sasuke dengan curiga, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari gang sempit itu.

"Kau ini!" Naruto menggeram saat mereka sudah berada di jalan raya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Hinata? Siapa pemuda tadi?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Hinata agak ketus. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah ia sudah menyerah? Menyerah pada kematian?

"Kau sudah berubah Hinata." gumam Naruto pelan. Tapi gadis itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto. Keduanya berhenti dan saling berpandangan.

"Hinata, kau tahu? Dari dulu, aku masih-"

"Cukup Naruto, aku tidak bisa." potong Hinata, air mata mulai terlihat di pelupuknya.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, raut wajahnya terlihat tersiksa.

"Itu bukan kehendakku. Aku juga tidak menginginkan hal ini," HInata menunduk, mencoba menutupi air matanya yang sekarang mulai menetes. "Selamat tinggal, Naruto." ia berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata!" setelah beberapa langkah, Hinata mendengar seruan Naruto. Gadis itu berhenti, namun tidak berbalik.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan lupa minum obatmu! Sampaikan salamku pada Hiashi-_san_, Neji, dan Hanabi! Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan melambai pada punggung Hinata. Tapi dibalik senyum khasnya itu, hatinya terluka.

Hinata kembali berjalan, ia menekap mulutnya agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar. "Uh... Na-Naruto-_kunno baka_..."

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berdiri di situ, tidak bergerak satu senti pun. Potongan-potongan masa lalu kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia menyeringai. "Sialan."

Lalu ia memikirkan Hinata, mangsanya yang berhasil lolos. Tapi satu hal tentang Sasuke; ia tak akan melepaskan incarannya.

Sasuke berbalik, sesuatu yang berwarna merah di tengah-tengah tumpukan salju putih tertangkap dalam penglihatannya. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil benda itu, ternyata kalung. Sudah setengah terkubur di tempat Hinata tadi terduduk.

Kalung itu, sebuah benda yang ada di dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Dan Sasuke hampir tidak percaya akan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, ekspresinya mengerikan. "Benar-benar sial. Kenapa harus Hyuuga? Kenapa harus keluarga terkutuk itu lagi?"

Pemuda itu akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki gerbang Hyuuga _Mansion_. Ia sudah kelelahan setengah mati. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia mencengkeram kuat-kuat ujung bajunya.

Seharusnya ia tidak kembali pulang ke sini. Ke tempat kebebasannya direnggut dengan paksa. Dengan perlakuan berbeda karena alasan yang tidak bisa ia terima. Namun ia merasa adanya suatu keharusan untuk kembali. Hinata merasakan suatu tanggung jawab yang membuatnya bersalah.

Ataukah ia mulai terbiasa dengan belenggu ini? Jika itu benar, usaha melarikan diri-yang untuk pertama kalinya berhasil dilakukan-menjadi sia-sia?

"Hinata-_nee_."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, saat ia menyeberangi halaman rumahnya yang luas-terlampau luas malah-ia melihat adiknya, Hanabi. Gadis yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda daripada Hinata itu berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hanabi..." Hinata tidak kuat lagi, ia jatuh berlutut di jalan setapak yang sudah diselimuti salju. Tapi Hanabi tidak bergerak untuk membantu kakaknya.

"Selamat datang kakakku yang istimewa. _Tou_-_san_ dan Neji-_nii_ mengkhawatirkanmu." sahut Hanabi dingin. Ia memakai _kimono_ berwarna ungu, namun rambutnya yang panjang tergerai begitu saja.

"Hanabi... Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu lagi... A-aku minta ma-maaf..." untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata berucap seperti itu di hadapan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak terima permintaan maafmu itu, _nee_-_san_." Hanabi berbalik dengan dagu terangkat. Sedetik kemudian, pintu depan rumah megah itu menjeblak terbuka. Neji menghambur keluar dan melewati Hanabi yang juga tidak bereaksi.

Sementara itu, Hiashi Hyuuga ikut berjalan keluar dan bersandar pada salah satu daun pintu. Ia menatap tajam anak bungsunya.

Hanabi tahu arti tatapan ayahnya, sudah beratus kali ia diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi Hanabi sudah kebal dengan tatapan benci semacam itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." kata Hanabi seolah menjawab pandangan ayahnya yang juga penuh dengan kecurigaan. Lalu, Hanabi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan memasuki rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiashi juga mengikuti Hanabi dan masuk.

.

.

.

"Hinata!" Neji mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan buru-buru membawanya masuk. Ia mendudukkannya di ruang depan.

"Ne-Neji-_nii_." suara Hinata bergetar lemah."To-tolong bawakan obatku..."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera melesat ke kamar Hinata, ia menyambar bungkusan obat yang tergeletak di meja dan juga selimut yang berada di lemari. Tak sampai semenit, Neji sudah berada di hadapan Hinata lagi.

"Ini." Neji mengulurkan obat pada Hinata, sekaligus menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Pemuda itu menatap sepupunya dengan sorot cemas.

Neji bangkit berdiri saat Hinata sudah selesai meminum obatnya. "Akan kubuatkan teh." katanya.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan iris _sapphire_ itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya dengan asal ke salah satu sudut ruangan-yang penuh dengan tumpukan barang lainnya-lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

Namikaaze Naruto bekerja di sebuah restoran yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kediamannya. Dan kali ini, ia sampai di rumah satu jam lebih lama, karena pertemuannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata adalah orang yang spesial baginya. Namun itu dulu, semuanya berada di masa lalu. Dulu saat mereka bertemu, tembok pembatas itu memang sudah ada. Lalu kini, tembok pembatas itu menjadi tebal, dan akan terus bertambah tebal. Hubungan mereka rumit.

Pikiran Naruto melayang pada pemuda yang bersama Hinata tadi. Pemuda itu mengenalnya, atau setidaknya mengenal keluarganya.

Tapi keluarganya yang mana? Kini, ia satu-satunya Namikaze yang tersisa. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Kalau begitu Namikaze siapa yang ia maksud?

Kalau dilihat-lihat, pemuda itu seumur dengannya. Jadi mungkin pemuda itu mengenal kedua orangtuanya.

Naruto mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya yang bisa terbilang aneh. Meski kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang pekerjaannya, mereka berdua punya satu lemari penuh arsip di gudang yang berdebu.

Bukannya menganggap pemuda yang berambut _raven_ itu tidak penting, tapi Naruto memang sudah terlampau lelah hari ini. Ia bisa membuka arsip-arsip itu besok, saat libur tahun baru sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

Neji melangkah keluar dari dapur, ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah cangkir dan satu teko teh yang isinya masih mengepul.

Ketika sampai di ruang depan-tempat Hinata berada-mendadak Neji berhenti. Saat itu Hinata tengah memandang keluar jendela. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya, tapi Neji melihat ke dalam mata Hinata.

Neji tahu, itu sorot mata yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Itu seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Hinata sedang jatuh cinta. Kejadian malam ini mengubah Hinata lagi.

Dan itu membuat Neji sedih, dan juga cemburu. Ia yang selalu berada di sisi Hinata, ia yang terus menyemangatinya, ia juga yang membantunya untuk kembali mendapatkan kebebebasannya.

Neji bukan orang seperti itu. Ia percaya jika semua orang sudah digariskan hidupnya dalam pusaran takdir. Tapi ia membantu Hinata melawan takdirnya. Hanya untuk Hinata.

Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Neji dan menoleh, wajahnya yang polos itu terlihat bingung karena sikap Neji. "Ada apa, Neji_-nii_?"

Neji menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata sudah terlihat semakin sehat. Ia menuangkan tehnya untuk Hinata dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi kau bertemu siapa?" tanya Neji pada akhirnya.

Hinata terdiam sedetik. "Tidak bertemu siapa-siapa." jawabnya.

"Hinata, aku tahu kalau kau bohong." sahut Neji tegas. Tapi Hinata salah sangka mengira Neji sedang marah padanya.

"Aku hanya berkenalan dengan seseorang, dan juga bertemu dengan orang baik yang dulu kukenal." Hinata meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong. Ia bangkit berdiri menuju kamarnya.

Neji merasa sedikit menyesal, tapi ia tidak mencegah Hinata. Pemuda itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun selama beberapa saat. Lalu, ketika ia merasa malam sudah terlalu larut, Neji akhirnya berdiri. Ia membawa nampan itu kembali ke dapur, dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Hai, _minna_^^

Fic ini masih berupa konsep, dan mungkin tidak bisa di_update _dalam waktu dekat, karena saya masih perlu mencari ide untuk _chapter_-_chapter_ ke depan.

Seperti biasa, saya menulis dengan genre Mystery^^ Jadi ada yang belum saya jelaskan secara detail. Di fic ini konfliknya akan terus saya tambah. Dan mungkin ada yang mau mengusulkan? Jika tidak melenceng dari plot, akan saya terima^^

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame.

Arigatou minna. Review please ^^


End file.
